


The Walrider Accords

by HalcyonTerror



Series: Vague Miles Upshur drabbles [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cognitive Dissonance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonTerror/pseuds/HalcyonTerror
Summary: A drabble about working together.





	

“I’m basically a monster.” the twist of their mouth is too bitter to truly be called a smile, more a grimace marring blood covered features. The Holes in his chest hurt, even as nanites work to close them up. They are riddled with bullets, he should be dead. They can see the humour in this, as he is at the point where death would be a more pleasant fate than life and yet it keeps him alive. 

They are shaken and he needs time, something they do not have. The way forward is unclear, The Host’s moral scruples contaminate The Swarm, leaving it disorientated and as much at a loss as Miles. Danger lurks in this place, they are not safe and agree that something must be done, they just disagree on what.  


The cognitive dissonance between host and parasite has them glitching out, static waves emanating from their body. The swarm of nanites is holding them in the air, away from potential attacks, however the position is not sustainable for long. It needs to work fast to reach a compromise with him, or he will be driven insane, it will reside in a broken body and they will die.

** Boy. Do not be a fool. You do not wish for death. **

_ I have killed. I swore to never kill. I am a reporter, not a fighter. _

****You have killed before this. Both times, you**  did what needed to be done.There is no reason to be upset.  **

_ No reason? There is plenty of reason. You made me kill, purposefully, because you know damn well Trager was an accident! _

** You would not have survived otherwise. **

_ You should have let me die, then. _

** You did not want to die, you do not want to die, you are merely saying what you think should be said, not what you mean. **

_ I can still taste blood in my mouth, you piece of shit! _

** But I am right. **

_ You are, but only on a technicality. _

** We have much to do, Host, and little time to do it. **

_ If this is my fuckin fate now we do this right. No more killing. _

** That is not possible. **

_ What the fuck do you mean, not possible? _

** Murkoff will search for us. They will want the Walrider back. **

_ And they’ll like kill me. _

** Or worse. We must come to an accord, and soon Host. **

_ Aww fuck, how is this my fucking life? Fine, fine goddammit okay so, I’m in control, no killing unless without a doubt necessary. _

They came back to themselves without a reply from the Warider, but with a clear purpose in mind; get the fuck out of the asylum and then take down Murkoff before the company came for them.

Step one? Finding the man who ran out of the asylum and stole their jeep.


End file.
